


looking at the moon

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a dash of soongyu, chan loves his mario kart, mingyu is hao's best wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: minghao is scared of admitting his feelings towards junhui and mingyu is his Best Wingman who comes up with a plan to get rid of this problem once and for all.orminghao has a fear of rejection.





	looking at the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> cai i don't think i've ever written anything this long. thank you for psyching up my drabbles i love you! <33

it was a relatively quiet friday. well, as quiet as a house of thirteen boys could get. everyone was for once, minding their own business.

chan, hansol and soonyoung were spending one of their rare day offs playing overwatch in the living room. – with jeonghan shouting “language!” from his bedroom upon hearing the string of curses they seemed to let out every few minutes or so. it was pleasant.

minghao cherished nothing more than the _undisturbed_ good night’s sleep he was able to get. the backache he has been suffering from, caused by endless comeback practice dulling to a sore ache after spending more than 16 hours in bed.

it was the excuse he used when seungcheol came barreling into his room that morning to grab clothes from his laundry hamper.

_“minghao, you haven’t even had breakfast!”_

_“but my backkkkk,” he had pouted, using the infamous xu minghao puppy eyes tm to his own advantage. _

_“minghao i- fine i’ll have jun reheat last night’s pasta. that alright with you?” the leader had asked quirking his eyebrows up._

_“absolutely, i love you hyung!” minghao yawned out, snuggling deeper into the mountain of blankets surrounding him._

_“yeah yeah, i love you too. now go the fuck back to sleep.” ruffling minghao’s hair before leaving the room with a chuckle. “this kid i swear,”_

  _**_

that’s how he’s ended up with his head on jun’s shoulder as the older chinese boy fed him leftover pasta from last night’s dinner. occasionally wiping away traces of tomato sauce from his chin. “hao, what would you call me if i ever went to outer space?”

“i don’t know. an astronaut?”

“moon joonhwi,” jun deadpans looking straight into his eyes and suddenly minghao is hyper-aware of the distance between their faces, or the lack of it, mind you. jun was, _really_ close. minghao could actually kiss him if he moved an inch closer. _wait what?_

jun seemed to notice the sudden tension blanketing them both and minghao doesn’t miss the way jun’s eyes darted to his lips in that split second of _weird stifling tension_ between them.

oh boy. minghao thinks and does the first thing his brain tells him to do.

which is shoving jun off the bed unceremoniously, resulting in the 97-liner landing on the floor with a muffled “oof” before doubling in laughter.

and just like that, it’s gone. the weird tension, drowned by jun’s piercing laugh.

“i can’t believe i didn’t see that coming.” minghao groans and buries his face in the kermit plushie junhui gave him on his birthday, in hopes of masking the blush rising to his cheeks.

jun grabs the tray with the empty pasta bowl by the nightstand and leaves the room with a cheeky smile on his face, but not before dodging the pillow minghao throws in his direction with a dancer’s grace.

 

_[seventeen (17) new messages!]_

minghao’s abandoned phone by his side blinks back to life. he unlocks his phone to an onslaught of text messages coming from mingyu.  

minghao then proceeds to throw on the red hoodie that didn’t quite make it into his laundry hamper, scrunching his nose at the smell of stale strawberry milkshake seokmin had spilled on him last week.

 

 _eh_ , he thinks. it didn’t smell that bad and walks out of his room.

only to bump headfirst into jun again.

 

“oh shit, what are _you_ doing outside of bed?” jun asks warily, after making sure neither of them ended up with a concussion.

“i got bored. uh i’m going out to the ice cream parlor down the block.” he replies, scratching his neck awkwardly.

 jun assumes his Concerned Mom posture which is the iconic arms crossed over chest and raises an eyebrow.

“not with a backache you’re not.” minghao rolls his eyes and straightens his back to match jun’s glare. 

“thanks for the concern, but i'm fine. i practically rested the entire day.”

“ - mingyu’s gonna be there.” he adds after a beat and makes a move to step around wen junhui who was blocking his way.

a hand grasps his wrist and a silent plead makes it's way out of jun’s mouth. worry lines etched onto his face.

“hao,”

“jun hyung, i’ll be fine. i promise.” the grip slackens and minghao uses that as an opportunity to walk away, leaving a frowning jun in the hallway alone.

brushing off the concerned looks the other members sent him as he passed the living room, he shrugs his coat on and leaves the house with a quiet  _“bye.”_

**

“was that too rude of me?” minghao groans for what must have been the fifth time since he set foot in the small rose-walled parlor. stabbing his plastic spoon into the scoop of cookie dough flavored ice cream, minghao makes a noise in the back of his throat that resembled a whine.

“um, kind of. what’s got your panties in a twist man, he was obviously looking out for you!” mingyu snorts with a mouth full of vanilla ice cream, since you know he was all _vanilla_ and shit.

“that’s the thing! why was he looking out for me in the first place? i’m perfectly capable of looking out for myself.” minghao continues to blabber, swatting mingyu’s hand away when he tries to steal some of his ice cream.

“dude you’re so stupid-“

“ _what_ did you call me?”

“let me explain!” mingyu raises both his hands up in mock surrender when minghao sends a glare his way.

“it’s just _so_ obvious jun hyung cares for you.” mingyu shakes his head in a disapproving manner.

“seungcheol hyung cares for me, you care for me. your point is?”

mingyu huffs and throws his hands in the air.

“ _my point is_ , he cares for you more than you think he does. why do you think he’s always fussing over you? everyone knows he has the hots for you.”

“this is jun hyung we’re talking about. when is he not fussing over the members?” minghao retorts, stuffing his face with whatever was left of the cookie dough ice cream mingyu has been stealing for the past 5 minutes.

 

“that’s entirely different, and you know that too. you’re just too much of a pus-“ mingyu halts when he sees minghao arching an eyebrow.

“polite intellectual to admit that you’ve got a thing for jun hyung too.” minghao can’t bring himself to argue. it was true, after all.

 

and okay, maybe he does have feelings for jun.

 

minghao lets out a harsh breath and picks a piece of non-existent lint from the sleeve of his coat.

“but hypothetically speaking, if i did have _a thing_ for jun hyung i don’t think i’d ever have the guts to say that straight to his face. hypothetically speaking, of course.” minghao replies, ignoring the ridiculous grin mingyu had on his face. sending a half-hearted shrug to a mother from the table next to theirs who instinctively pulled her child closer to her side upon seeing the look on mingyu’s face.

mingyu lets out a strained yelp and clasps his hands together.

“i knew it. i knew i could break you!”

“let’s not get ahead of ourselves, gyu.” 

“well you’ve come to the right person for relationship advice!”

“i’m not so sure about that. you literally jumped on soonyoung hyung when you confessed your undying love for him.”

“hey that, was a spur of the moment kind of thing! now listen, i know exactly what you should do!” mingyu beckons minghao closer as if about to share the world’s biggest secret. which, in a way was exactly what mingyu was doing.

 

minghao rolls his eyes out of habit and leans in closer to mingyu.

**

 “this is a terrible idea.” minghao croaks as mingyu styles his hair. 

chan snorts from the top bunk of his and mingyu’s double decker. “hyung, they’re gonna be home in 5 minutes. may the odds be ever in your favor.” chan adds, referring to the other members who left earlier to grab lunch. which, by default included wen junhui. 

“hey, hey no pressure hao. you’ve got this man! by the time i’m done with your hair, you’re gonna be irresistible.” mingyu exclaims rather triumphantly.

this is it. the execution of The Great Idea mingyu came up with at the ice cream parlor a week ago. apparently, the best way to wen junhui’s heart was by taking him out to the movies.

-

_“you’ve been reading way too many novels for 14 year-olds.” minghao had hissed when mingyu proposed the idea._

_“um no, my sister has and it works! i’ve done my fair share of research.”_

_“nope. it’s too,” minghao hesitated before whispering the last part out._

_“cliché.” causing mingyu to choke on the last spoon of cookie dough ice cream from laughing too hard._

_they ended up getting kicked out from the parlor._

_-_

the sound of chatter flooding the house sends a shiver down minghao’s spine. 

“i can’t do this. i-“

“is this really xu minghao talking? get a grip you loser, i’m not sending you out to die.” mingyu shakes his shoulder as if trying to slap some sense into minghao who has reduced into a stuttering mess.

“at this point? that sounds like a fantastic idea.” chan simply laughs and eases himself down from his bed to grab the two tickets to justice league by the bedside before handing them to minghao.

great, jun had always been a marvel elitist. 

“have fun hyung!” he sends minghao who was frowning the thumbs up and leaves the room, presumably to continue his game of mario kart with hansol.

minghao slumps his shoulders and eyes the tickets in his hands. “what if he doesn’t like it? i don’t think i handle rejection well.” 

mingyu lifts his shoulder in a half shrug.

“i don’t think that’s gonna happen. he loves you hao. but if it’s any consolation, if it doesn’t work out then we’ll just go back to the parlor to have more ice cream. it’s not going to be the end of the world man.” mingyu assures him and minghao can’t find it in him to stop himself from cracking a smile. his best friend was right.

“thanks gyu. i’d give you a hug but my ego- oof,“ his reply cut short as mingyu smothers him in an embrace.

“now go out there and fly, my child.”

“dramatic much?” minghao mutters before mingyu pushes him out of the room.

 

for him to bump head first into wen junhui. again.  _great timing_ , _mingyu_.

 

“we’ve gotta stop trying to kill each other this way hao.” jun laughs nervously.

minghao’s brain then decides to take advantage of this exact moment to go haywire. _jun hyung? jun hyung is talking to me? fuck what do i say? do i kiss him now? what the fuck minghao, of course not! he’s saying something – am i supposed to reply? oh god he’s pouting-_

“earth to hao?” jun questions snapping his fingers in front of minghao’s face. pouting at the lack of interaction.

“oh, shit sorry hyung i zoned out.”

“i didn’t know i was that boring.” jun pouts, he actually _pouts_ making minghao question his whole existence if it’s not to kiss pouts off of jun’s face.

the pout turns into a crooked smile when jun realizes he’s going to be doing all the talking this time. minghao looks like a deer caught in the headlights. _cute_ , he muses. 

“um so chan told me you wanted to take me out somewhere?”  

“yeah. i have two tickets to justice league? i was going to ask you earlier but you left and mingyu’s got a date with soonyoung tonight which i am absolutely grossed out by and i don’t wanna be around when they, _you know_ try to suck each other’s faces off. but it’s no big deal really, if you don’t want to go then it’s completely fine-”

_oh._

minghao can’t quite believe this but, wen junhui was kissing him.

 _actually_ kissing him _._ like his lips are on his li-

“hao, i can hear you thinking. just kiss me.” jun mumbles against his lips and pulls minghao closer by the lapels of his coat.

it wasn’t all fireworks and butterflies like the movies.

it was warm and jun tasted oddly of tteokbokki.

so _that’s_ what he had for lunch.

but it was much more than that. it felt right.

the sound of a camera shutter clicking made minghao release his hold on jun with a groan. 

“oh my god, hao! you’re sucking his face off!” mingyu gasps dramatically and soon enough the entire hallway was flooded with laughter.

“i knew it! i was _right_ it took them one whole year! all of you owe me a five-course dinner!” seungcheol jumps and thrusts his fist in the air while the others let out a chorus of groans.

“i was expecting them to kiss sooner,” jihoon mumbles under his breath as he retreats to his room. already composing the lyrics to his next song in his mind.

mingyu sends minghao an apologetic look and ushers the other members back to the living room.

 _“for privacy!”_ he mouths.

minghao makes a mental note to smack mingyu's forehead and glances at jun who was trying to hide a smirk.

 

well, it’s now or never.

 

“jun hyung i’m not good at this but, would you like to goonadatewithme?” minghao stumbles over his words.

 

“i’d love to, hao. took you long enough.” jun replies with a smile that reminded minghao of the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is probably the longest junhao i've ever written. i hope it was ok!! thank you for reading.
> 
> do tell me what you think!


End file.
